Useless love the Useless luve
by MMPluc
Summary: So this is my M rated chapter in Useless love. Removed for reasons. Human x Dragonesss, Male Hiccup x Female Toothless
1. The forbidden night, Useless love ch 7

**So to begin with this is a human x dragon story if you do not like or the useless shipping, Male Hiccup x Female Toothless please leave. If you do not mind or are one of those that like this sort of thing then read on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your Dragon movies or books…**

I look to her, she accepts me, even if she is a dragon. I pet her head and take off her saddle. I know it was a pain to put on but now that I know how to do it, it shouldn't be so hard next time.

I take and place it so that it will not get dirty during the night. I then turned to Toothless she was looking at me. I saw some wetness dripping from under her. I approached her and she offered her nose. I smiled and touched my nose to hers. I then started kissing down her neck. She started purring and shivering at my advances. I tried crawling under her but as I pressed on her chest she teetered up onto her hind legs then fell onto her back. She crooned, I simply started from her chest and made my way back to her rear. I sat back and saw her area. She had a hole and lips back here. I grin and kiss around her pussy. She gurgles in acceptance. I then take off my pants revealing my jewels. I rub my cock against her making it pump full of blood and exciting me. I grin as I grind against her. She doesn't mind she purrs so loud that it's the only thing I hear.

As my cock is ready I slip into her, she purrs even more, I pump into her as she starts to wiggle against the ground. I work in her for several minutes as I feel her pussy lips tighten, tighter and tighter. The pressure soon over takes me and I hilt into her, and release. My release causes hers as her juices cover my l crouch and legs. I slump down on her belly cock still held inside her as she squeezes the last bit of cum out of me. I hear her purr change as I listen to it, I soon start hearing words.

'I love you my mate, I love you my mate. You and me forever.'

What how… I don't know if it's just a dream and I'll wake up before that raid or if this is real. As soon as our breath and energy returns I walk into the pond to clean myself of her juices. I get out and put on my underwear and pants along with my boots. Toothless then cuddles me against her belly. I smile and pass out with her.

 **I know this isn't grade A sex material, so sue me. It is part of Useless love and a connection to why Hiccup can understand Toothless. So as said in the description and intro M rated and if you do not want to read it then don't. if you have and you are reading this then you are screwed. If you did want to read it then you have seen a portion of my messed up mind, but then again this is a bit better than Toothcup MxM sex which I have seen infest part of this site… Oh well, this can be just as bad.**

 **If you have any pointers, review or PM me.**


	2. Version 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your Dragon movies or books…**

I look to her, she accepts me, even if she is a dragon… but I don't know something is saying no while my body and mind say yes…

I pet her gently and kiss her…she purred and licked me back, I smiled and pet her nose and gently scratched her head… I slowly worked my way down her neck, careful of her knockout nerves under her chin. Even so she was purring just as loud as she could. I got down to the saddle and unstrapped the first buckle, I then kissed her neck… she crooned and purred I then unhooked the hold rings and helped her out of them… she purred even more as I made my way back up to her head… I gave her a dragon kiss. As she nuzzled noses with me… I then gave her a kiss on her cheek she purred and returned it. I smiled and brought her into a more human kiss. Pushing my tongue into her mouth… she quickly got what I was trying to do… and she pushed her own tongue into my mouth… it was much stronger forcing mine back into my mouth… but she quickly pulled back… I let go of the kiss panting… I started feeling arouse… And I bet she could, as I saw that she had a look that seemed off in the distance… like she was in her own world… I pet her beautiful scales and head… I… I just couldn't continue… I felt my arousal again… but I felt embarrassed… but as I thought about it… what reason was there for me to be embarrassed or felt off about this. She loved me, and my crush, Astrid. She wouldn't have me, not ever. She hated me, even if I hadn't gotten so good at dragon training she wouldn't have even took notice of me except as everyone else saw me as. A screw up, a hiccup. But to Toothless, she saw me as … as a love interest, she showed me herself before… offering herself to me. She trusted me, she even loved me… all the kisses we shared over the past month has built our relationship from being nothing to us being the best of friends and soon, a couple.

I just couldn't pass this up. I returned to her as her gaze started to become normal and I kissed her again… she moaned and leaned into the kiss. I moaned too, and I started undressing, taking off my vest and long green shirt. I then unbelted my pants and made them slid off. Toothless purred as she smelled my arousal. I know she did as she purred and nuzzled me and lowered her head to my cock. I felt her lick me. I just couldn't live without her, and , and we would. I pet her and pressed my head against hers… she purred and murmured… I hugged her and went to her shoulder… I then started rubbing her shoulder down her leg then back up… I did her other leg.. and that is all that she could take as she laid on her side… she purred and seemed to be begging me to be with her… her moans and pitiful, begging whines told me that she needed me, and she wanted me, Like no other ever in my life. I just had to get with her… I put my hand on her belly and started rubbing. I made her purr and roll onto her back… I then made my way back trailing a hand on her side… and there is was… her vagina, it was swollen… and if I was not mistaken… she was putting off her own musk…

I laid on her tail and got my face up to her sex… it clouded my mind as I continued to smell her she moaned and whined begging for me to help. I started by fingering her a bit... But I found that each time I did some of her juice came out…. Like a natural lubrication… I just crawled up her tail till my crouch and her crouch were even with each other, I looked up to her face as she murmured in pleasure and content… she wanted this… I… I didn't refuse as I guided my cock to her lips. I moaned as I felt her soft lips around my member. It was so warm and felt so good… I almost let loose right there… but I didn't as I got use to the feel… though I knew that I wouldn't have much left. All that I hope is that she… she doesn't have much either… I then raised up till my cock only had the head in her. I then pushed it in… her sex flexed and gripped my member making me moan as I pulled back again and pushed into her. This time she moaned… there was even more flexing, as she started getting close… I too was close.

I pumped into her again her lips' natural flexing and massaging was almost too much to bare;

I moaned again as I pushed in one more time.

I let loose in her even as I felt her sex do the same and she gave a roar of pleasure and fulfillment.

After the haze of lust wore off I looked around and saw that I was still on her and my member was still in her. I, didn't want to move as her lips felt so good on my member. She purred and looked down to me. Perhaps roused by my own movements…

'My mate. My very own mate'

That is what I hear. I don't know what to make of it, but she enjoyed what we had… I don't know if she likes me being here but I do… "Could we sleep like this Toothless?"

'Yes my mate.'

It was her…

….

 **Though it breaks the cannon, it is still a better longer sex scene than the first version. But extremely R rated material. Yeah I have had my head in the gutter and I don't know what will bring it out of it. I think that it will be some time before it comes out and when it does. I will have a bit better material for yall…**

 **Sorry for not updating for… 6, 7 months. But that is only a pittance of an apology.**


End file.
